


Please Don't Leave Me

by SHINeeNAilee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst is love, Gen, I hate endings forever, also seriously character death, angst is life, finally fixed the formatting, written and posted originally on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "My muse’s time is up. However, they are given one last chance to say goodbye to your muse before they pass on. Send ‘Please don’t leave me.’ for my muses final farewell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my Kaitō Kid roleplay blog, and it's long enough that I thought I could post it on here. Prepare for angst. <3

They say that Icarus fell when he flew too close to the sun, and was Kid not a modern day Icarus? With his wings, he flew too close to the moon, the applause of the audience swelling him up higher and higher--with each victory, he soared closer to the heavens. 

If his heists were his wings, then the organisation would be his sun.

The audience would leave to their homes, ignorant as to what had happened to their old. The sound of the gunshot had been masked by the fireworks Kid had set off as he left the building, jewel captured despite the best work of Division Two and Edogawa Conan, and yet there had been the lightest rain of red falling from his body ( landing on the sidewalk, falling away as the mass of people cheered ). To the unobservant, it would seem that Kid had just swerved sharply to fly in a different direction, while the observant would note the red that splattered on the ground in drops but would think nothing of it. 

To Edogawa Conan, Kid swerving was highly suspicious, and he was already calculating the radius where Kid would have crashed landed. Making his way there, he wondered what ( who ) might have happened to the thief and whether or not he was okay ( his eyes had not missed the mist of red that flew from Kid's chest before he swerved, and while he found the phantom thief annoying, he did not want him to **_die_** ), and, as such, Conan did not like what he saw.

White is a pure colour, and it is so often paired with black ( white being the inclusion of all colours, black being the absence of all colours--opposites ), but white only looked impure when stained with a deep hue of red. 

Hang glider in pieces, monocle fallen off and most likely shattered, hat crushed and slowly soaking up the blood leaking him from his person, there was Kaitō Kid, tortured gasps falling from his lips as he tried to move, to get to safety. His body shuddered as he attempted to stay awake for _just_ a bit longer, pushing himself past he brink of his pain threshold. 

A curse fell from Conan's lips as he ran towards the ( ~~broken~~ ) thief, kneeling down without any hesitation, even if it meant staining his pants with blood. "Kid, **_Kid_** , stop moving, **idiot** ; you crash landed--you could have a spinal cord injury!" 

Kid's eyes, glazed from both the pain and the blood loss ( already so heavy ), seemed to set onto Conan's face without any focus, yet there was still intelligence lurking behind the haze. "T-T-tantei- _kun_?" 

Conan's eyes immediately went to glance at the blood leaving Kid in a frightening fast speed. Not only was there the rather obvious bullet wound to the chest ( it hit his lung, and he was going to drown quickly in his own blood ), but there was an open fracture on Kid's right leg, as well as various other cuts that came from the crash landing. 

Conan also noted, of course, just how similarly Kid looked to Shinichi without the monocle ( although, he had figured that out already, it was one thing to _truly_ see it ). He shuddered because this, this could so easily be him sitting in a pool of his own blood, struggling to breathe, about to die ( and it almost had been, once ). Perhaps Kid's hair was a bit messier than his was, their eyes just the slightest hue different, but it was still remarkable how much they looked alie. 

"Kid, you're going to be fine," he said, even as dread started to pool in his stomach, the lie weighing heavily in the base of his throat. "You're not supposed to **die** , you **_stupid_** thief." 

Kid coughed, the smallest dribble of blood coming out of his mouth, and Conan knew that the blood had already reached his lungs ( and soon, Kid would drown on land, murdered by his own body--no, murdered by that shooter ). Still, it was with remarkable clarity in his eyes that Kid reached out for Conan's wrist and tapped out a small pattern before his hand became limp and his eyes clouded over in the familiar sight that all those who fell into the clutches of the grim reaper share. 

Conan knelt there, an inferior guardian against death, and wondered why.

* * *

 

It seemed to take forever before he was able to come home. Conan had called Nakamori- _keibu_ after Kid's death ( and had watched as the inspector **_paled_** when he saw Kid's face. he must have known him, Conan thought detachedly, and his deduction had been proven when Nakamori- _keibu_ called Kid "Kaito- _kun_ " as tears fell from his eyes ), and he'd been trapped by bureaucracy and by his witness statement until early morning when Ran ( who had also turned quite pale ) and him walked home. 

Conan wanted nothing more than to just lie on his fūton and sleep for ages ( Kid was **_dead_** , and he was surprised with just how much that thought seemed to hurt him. Then again, while he didn't like the thief, he never wanted to see this happen ), but curiosity seemed to grip him and forced him to stay awake. 

Inches away from death, Kid had found it appropriate, in his last words, to tap out a message for him in morse code ( "case" and then "email" ). It was with baited breath that Conan went onto his cellphone and logged onto his, Conan's, email ( he didn't think Kid would send an email to Shinichi's address--even if Kid might not know about the Black Organisation, he would hopefully now better than to email a "dead" man ). He automatically scrolled through the messages: there were a few spam emails about getting a discount on a laptop, but nothing seemed to be any sort of message or case from Kid. 

Frustrated, he shut his phone and slammed his head onto his pillow, wondering why he would have thought Kid would email **_him_** after his death. It wasn't as if they were close--hell, they were even adversaries! 

He paused when his phone vibrated, and, hurriedly, he opened up his cellphone to go back to his email. The new message had the title "XZHV," which was a familiar code to him, from the time Kid texted him encoded messages until his phone got taken away by Kobayashi- _sensei_. It read "case," the same word that Kid had told him before his death, and he opened it to see a wall of code. With an annoyed groan ( only Kid could annoy him after death, he morbidly thought ), he worked on decoding the message. 

An hour later, he had the decoded message written down, and he read the email, now focused on the message rather than the words. 

 

      _Tantei-kun,_

_If you’re getting this email, it means that  I failed to de-activate the timer that_   
_would send you this email eight hours after a heist. Most likely, I’m dead. If I_   
_am  not, I’m truly sorry for the confusion, and please feel free to forget about_   
_everything I will talk about in this email._

_If  I am actually dead, the good news is that you don’t have to figure out who_   
_murdered  me because I already know ( sorry for ruining your fun! ). They are_   
_the same people who killed my predecessor, my father._

_Ah, if you don’t know my name, I am Kuroba Kaito. It is very nice to meet you_   
_finally, Meitantei._

_The  story  starts nine years ago, a few weeks before the death of the original_   
_Kaitō  Kid, Kuroba Toichi. He was approached by an organisation, connected_   
_to **your** organisation, to steal a jewel for them. They called it PANDORA, and_   
_it supposedly cries tears of immortality when a certain comet passes._

_I know what you’re thinking: how ridiculous! There’s no way that a stone can_   
_grant  immortality  ( but I would suggest remember just how impossible what_   
_happened  to  you is, and it doesn’t matter if it’s technically impossible if bad_   
_people believe in it )._

_The original Kaitō Kid refused their demands, and so they set fire to his show,_   
_killing  him during one of his tricks, and the police blaming it on a malfunction._   
_Nine years later, and Kaitō Kid returns from his hiatus to steal again. It was on_   
_that  night  that  I  learnt my father was Kaitō Kid, and it was then I decided to_   
_continue his legacy._

_Several heists later, I met the man who killed my father and told me about the_   
_jewel. It was from then I swore to find PANDORA before they could and crush_   
_it in front of their eyes. Apparently, however, they managed to crush me._

_Meitantei,  I  have no right to ask a favour of you, and I am not. If you wish to_   
_ignore  everything that I’ve told you, to put aside my quest for your own, then_   
_I  will  not  haunt  you.  However, I came to you instead of any of the others is_   
_because I trust you. I trust in you to do whatever it takes, whenever you do so,_   
_to protect and to solve._

_I  have  very  much  enjoyed  our time together, Meitantei. You have made my_   
_heists exceedingly more difficult, and therefore exceedingly more entertaining._

_If  you  do  wish  to  continue  with  the case, you may go to the Blue Parrot in_   
_Ekoda,  where  an  associate  of  mine  will  tell  you  all that you need to know,_   
_and   give   you   a  drive  I  have  collected  of  information;  about  PANDORA,_   
_about my organisation, and, as an added bonus, of **yours**. _

_Whatever your decision may be, thank you.  
_

_Kaitō Kid_

Conan bit his lip even as his eyes burned fiercely ( in frustration, maybe with tears he would never admit ). Idiot, he thought. **_Idiot_**. You didn't have to wait so long to ask for help. 


End file.
